The Newlywed Game
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harriet, Bud, Harm and Mac travel to CA. for Bud and Harriet to appear on the Newlywed Game, but after Harriet comes down sick two new unlikey contestants take their place with unexpected results. (Harm/Mac)


Title: The Newlywed Game  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Series: The Game Show  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers: This story takes place around the end of season three. It's before Harm and Mac go to Russia and after Bud and Harriet get married.   
Summary: Harriet, Bud, Harm and Mac travel to CA. for Bud and Harriet to appear on the Newlywed Game, but after Harriet comes down sick two new unlikey contestants take their place with unexpected results.   
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG   
  
Author's Note: This will be part of a series where the JAG staff go on a series of Game shows to compete. You don't have to read all of them to get one. They will have no connection to each other.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
  
"Sir, ma'am may we come in?" Harriet Simms asked standing in front of Harm's office with her husband behind her.   
  
"Of course Harriet. We're just clearing out some old files. Have a seat." Mac motioned.  
  
"Since when did this become your office, Major."  
  
"Since you started taking over my office." Mac smiled at her partner. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Well ma'am, Bud and I are taking a small vacation to California and we're wondering if you and the Commander would like to   
join us."  
  
"I don't know Harriet..."  
  
  
"Come on Mac. It'd be fun. The surf, sand, and sun. What part of California are you guys headed to?"  
  
"LA. Bud and I got selected to appear on the Newlywed Game."  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Harm almost laughed out loud.  
  
"No sir. We've already cleared it with the Admiral. We leave in two weeks. Everything's light so I'm sure the Admiral wouldn't   
mind giving you two a week off."  
  
"Yeah you two could come to the show with us. We got two tickets for family to sit in the audience." Harriet added.  
  
"I'm game. How about it Mac? Should we go ask the Admiral?"  
  
"Why not Flyboy. Sounds fun."  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later  
Marriott Hotel  
Las Angels, Ca.  
  
  
"Sir, ma'am how about going up to our rooms to unpack, then meet down here for dinner?" Bud asked once they reached to lobby of the hotel and were checked in.  
  
"Sounds good and Bud don't call us sir and ma'am. I'm Harm and she's Mac besides a few choice words."  
  
  
"Ha, Ha! Very funny Harmon! Let's go unpack. I'm starving."  
  
"What else is new?" Harm muttered as the group of four entered the elevator.  
  
"I heard that." Mac punched him in the arm.   
  
"Great idea Harriet. We get to spend the week with two children." Bud whispered in his wife's ear causing her to giggle.   
  
  
  
Anne's Dinner  
  
  
"Bud, Harriet I have to ask what in the world made you decide to go on the Newlywed Game?" Harm asked between fits of   
laughter.  
  
The evening was turning out to healthy for the foursome. After the two Jr. officers had loosened up and learned to call Harm and Mac by their real names they learned a lot about each other that they wouldn't even guess before. Bud had just confessed to when he sang Delihia when they went to investigated Lt. Rivers the first time.   
  
"Actually it was Harriet's idea sir."  
  
"Really? I gotta hear this." Harm leaned closer to Harriet and rested his elbows on the table.  
  
"It's not really that different. The show has always been a favorite of mine and I thought that Bud and I knew enough about each other to win that second honeymoon."  
  
"I don't know. Some of those questions seem pretty weird. Are you guys sure you know everything about each other." Harm questioned receiving a smack on the arm from Mac.  
  
"They're not that hard, flyboy. You and I could probably win."  
  
"You really think you know me that well Major Maybe we should make a little bet."   
  
"And what exactly would that bet be?" Mac retorted while Bud and Harriet just stood by and watched fascinated as the two partners interacted.  
  
"The show comes on tonight right?" At everyone's nod Harm continued. "When it comes time for the ladies to be questioned you   
and Harriet will go in on of our rooms and you'll answer the questions and when it comes time for the men to answer Bud will write down my answers. At the end we'll reveal our answers and see who won."  
  
"Who won?" Mac's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Yeah. You say we could win. If we have enough points to beat all the couples then you win if we don't then I win."  
  
  
"And what's my prize Flyboy?"  
  
"What every you want." Harm watched as Mac's eyes sparkled as she thought about what she wanted if she won.  
  
"If I win you have to take me to dinner on any night of my choice."  
  
"sure I can do Beltway Burgers one night."  
  
  
"Don't even think about it. I mean I want dinner at a nice restaurant. I want to buy a new dress. I want you to pick me up in a suit and bring me flowers. I want dinner with dancing and all the trimmings."  
  
"I can do that. Now if I win..." Harm trailed off as she looked Mac up and down. "Well we'll just have to see."  
  
Bud and Harriet just sat across from them not believing their ears.   
  
  
  
That Night  
Outside the door of the Roberts' room  
  
  
Harm and Mac stood outside the door waiting for Bud to answer for them to start their little game.  
  
"Uhh...sir, ma'am I don't think we're going to be able to do this tonight." Bud peaked his head out the door.  
  
"why not Bud?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sir Harriet's sick." At just that time came on awful noise from inside the room.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Mac asked concerned for her friend.  
  
"I think so ma'am. I think she just has a bug."  
  
  
"Are you guys going to be able to play the game tomorrow?"  
  
  
"I don't know sir. We're going to get up in the morning and go tot he studio just in case we can't we want to tell the producer in person."  
  
"What about your spot on the show?"   
  
"I think they should have extra couples. We're really sorry sir, ma'am."  
  
"It's okay Bud, just make sure Harriet's okay." Harm said before Bud shut the door. Together the partners returned to their rooms alone.   
  
  
  
Next Morning  
Studio  
  
  
  
"Are you two married?" The producer pointed a finger at Harm and Mac when Bud and Harriet informed them that they couldn't play and there were no spare couples.   
  
"No!" Both shouted at the same time catching the attention of everyone in the studio.  
  
"Do you know each other?"  
  
"yes we work together." harm responded.  
  
"Well for today act like you're married. Now what's your names?"  
  
"Harmon Rabb."  
  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie." The producer wrote the names on a clip board.  
  
"Harmon and Sarah Rabb, married for six months. Do you go by anything for short?" The question was directed at Harm.  
  
"Harm."  
  
"I'll make sure that's what Bob calls you. Okay get ready you guys go out last." And with that the producer left to get ready for the show.  
  
  
  
  
Millions of Homes  
  
  
"Welcome to the Newlywed Game where these four lucky couples will compete against each other to see which couple knows each other best. Now let's meet our couples...Jason and Mandy Kacsing exchanged vows two months ago." The camera showed a tall slender blond woman and a tall dark headed man that made a very handsome looking couple. "Kerri and Mike Sanders said I do 13 months ago..." This time the camera showed a short plump couple. "9 months ago Tracy and Larry Welding took that walk down the isle. And exactly six months ago Harmon Rabb took the biggest plunge of his life when he married his Sarah. Now here's the host of the Newlywed Game Bob Ubanks."  
  
"Welcome to the Newlywed Game where our contestants you see here will compete to see who gets to go on that second honeymoon they've been waiting for. To start our game off were going to ask all our husbands to go off stage to our special sound proof room while their wives answer." Bob waited till all the husbands were off stage before continuing. "Now ladies I'm going to ask a series of five point questions and I want you to answer in what you think your husband will say to the same question. Are we ready?" At the ladies nods he continued. "Ladies what do you think is your husband's most prized possession besides you? Kerri lets start with you."  
  
"The remote." The dark headed woman laughed at her answer. "Definitely the remote. He loves his TV."  
  
"Okay. Tracey what about Larry?"  
  
"I'm going to say his golf clubs."  
  
"I can understand that. Sarah what will you say Harm says is his most prized possession besides you?"  
  
  
"His plane." Mac answered confidently .  
  
"His plane?"   
  
"Yeah. He restored this old bi plane from world war II and in his spare time he takes it flying."  
  
"What about you Mandy?"  
  
"His car. He's got a 99 mustang that he loves."  
  
  
"Sounds like a charming guy. Our next question ladies, Your husbands will say making whoopee to you is most like what sport?   
Tracy?"  
  
"Baseball."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Defiantly baseball."  
  
"What will Jason say, Mandy?"  
  
"Soccer."  
  
"Weird one. Kerri?"  
  
"Golf."  
  
"On your last anniversary your husband got something you wanted, he wanted, you both wanted. Sarah?"  
  
"I wanted."  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
"He wanted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Yeah he bought a new computer which he needed for work at home."  
  
"Kerri?"  
  
"We both wanted."  
  
  
"Tracey?"  
  
"I wanted."  
  
"Last question ladies how many kids will your husband say you both want? Mandy?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Kerri?"  
  
  
"Two a boy and a girl."  
  
"Tracey?"   
  
"Three?"  
  
  
"And Sarah, how many kids do you and Harm want?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Six? WOW you want a big family.Why so many?"  
  
"We both love kids and were both grew up without any siblings around so we want lots of kids."  
  
  
"I can see that. We're going take a commercial break and when we return we'll reunite the husbands with their wives."  
  
  
During the commercial break Bob reminded all the couples that after they got an answer right they were to kiss, which made Harm and Mac nervous, but Bud and Harriet who had fully recovered and were sitting in the audience very happy.  
  
  
"Welcome back to the Newlywed Game we've reunited these four happy couples and are now going to see how well the wives predicated what their husbands will say. Guys besides your wife what will she say is your most prized possession? Mike let's start with you."  
  
"My autographed basketball."  
  
"Your basketball?"  
  
"yeah I've got this autographed basketball signed by Michael Jordan. It's definitely the basketball."   
  
"Kerri what did you say?" Bob asked.   
  
Kerri held up the card and in bright black letters 'remote was written.  
  
"Sorry she said the remote. Larry?"  
  
"My clubs?" Larry held up his hands in a dazed confused look."  
  
"And Tracy said your golf clubs. Harm what do you treasure most besides Sarah?"  
  
"Let's see besides Sarah, my wife, has to be Sarah, my plane."  
  
"yes." Mac excitedly said and jumped into Harm's arms where they hugged and shared their first kiss.  
  
"Now Jason think really hard what's your most prized possession?"  
  
"Has to be the car."   
  
"Which car?" Bob asked clarifying it.  
  
"My mustang."  
  
"Mandy can we have the card," Bob waited and when she held up the card the two kissed just slightly more passionate than   
Harm and Mac.   
  
  
"Alright it's the end of round one and it looks like Harm and Sarah are tied with Jason and Mandy for first both having 15 points. Next we have Kerri and Mike with 10 and bringing up the rear are Tracy and Larry. Now the wives are off stage in the room where their husbands just were while we grill their worse halves to see who knows each other better and who will win that wonderful second honey moon to Paris. Our first question gentlemen your wife says she's got a headache. What's most likely the cause? Harm lets start with you."  
  
"Work."  
  
"Why work?"  
  
"Well she's a lawyer and sometimes cases can get on her nerves."  
  
"Sounds reasonable. Jason what about Mandy?"  
  
"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it's me."  
  
"I'm not going to go there. Mike?"  
  
"It's usually me."  
  
"Okay Larry?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Alright gentlemen our next question, what will your wife say was your weirdest date? Jason?"  
  
"The fair we went to in my hometown."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"This New Year's party at the office."  
  
"Larry?"  
  
"Our first date."  
  
"Alright Harm what will Sarah think is your weirdest date?"  
  
"The Embassy party we went to a couple years ago."  
  
"Okay sounds strange. Mike after a long week of hard work your wife needs to get away for the weekend where do you take   
her?"  
  
"the beach."  
  
"Larry?"  
  
"To her mothers. Nothing can calm her down like her mother."  
  
"How about Sarah Harm?"  
  
"I'd take her hiking."  
  
"Why hiking?"  
  
"Well Sarah's a real outdoors person and getting fresh air always helps to clear her head after a stressful week."  
  
"What about Mandy, Jason?"  
  
"On a cruise"  
  
"Now to our bonus question guys, you and your wife are making whoopee and the phone rings who would she stop for? Larry?"  
  
"Her mother."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"the Admiral."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Admiral. Sarah and I are both in the military and the Admiral is our boss and you don't want to see a seal angry."  
  
"How about Mandy?"  
  
"Her best friend, Sandy."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Her mother."  
  
"Alright gentlemen we'll bring the wives back after this commercial break to reunite the couples and see who will be on their way   
to Paris, France."  
  
  
  
The cameras stopped rolling for a second and all the wives or people pretending to be the wives came back on stage to meet with their husbands and the cameras once again resumed filming. Meanwhile up in the audience Harriet and Bud could barley contain their excitement as they watched Harm and Mac take the lead answering every question right except for the one about where would Harm take Mac after a long hard week. Following closely behind there were Jason and Mandy who were only down by ten points. They got the 25 point bonus question right and if Harm and Mac didn't they would be the ones on the way to Paris.   
  
"Alright Harm, Sarah if you get this question right you're on you're way to Paris. Sarah you and Harm are making whoopee and the phone rings who would you stop for?"  
  
"The Admiral, our boss." you could slowly see the smile starting to creep up on Harm's face.   
  
"Harm the card please." Harm raised up the card and you could see 'Admiral' written in bold letters.   
  
"Harm, Sarah it looks like you two will be going to Paris for that fabulous second honeymoon." The camera showed Mac   
jumping into Harm's arms and the two of them locked in a passionate embrace. Then it moved on the Bob. "For the Newlywed Game I'm Bob Ubanks." The show ended with Harm and Mac happily smiling like any married couple would after just winning a second honeymoon to Paris.   
  
  
After it was okay for them to move Harriet and Bud came running down on stage to congratulate their friends.   
  
"Oh Bud, Harriet we want you guys to take the trip to Paris." Mac told the stunned couple.   
  
"Sir, ma'am we can't." Bud started to say.  
  
"Yes Bud you can and you will. Mac and I didn't want to be on here anyway. It's not like we can actually use the trip besides the   
producer said that if you didn't want the trip since we weren't married we could give the trip to you guys. So enjoy it."  
  
"Thank you Harm." Harriet reach up and hugged the tall Commander.   
  
"You're welcome Harriet but I thought that you were sick."  
  
"I was this morning, but for some reason I'm okay now. We can't thank you enough."   
  
"Don't worry about it Harriet. Now how about we go back to the hotel and you and Bud can go out and celebrate." Mac   
suggested and the four left.   
  
  
  
That Night  
Marriott Hotel   
Los Angeles, Ca.  
  
  
Harm had just emerged from the shower when there was a knock on his door. Dressed in only his boxers and a towel thrown over his shoulders he opened the door to find Mac standing on the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry Harm I didn't realize you were in the shower." She stated and started to back away.  
  
"Hey Mac, it's okay. I just got out. Come on in. Just let me put a shirt on."   
  
Harm moved away from the door and Mac walked in and sat on his bed.   
  
"You need something Mac?" Harm asked as he threw a Navy shirt over his head.   
  
"Actually I need to talk to you."  
  
"So talk." Harm said and sat down on the bed beside her.   
  
"Harm about the game today. I've been thinking about it and I need to bring this out in the open. Harm when we kissed on the show it was like magic, it was like something finally clicked inside of me and I know it wasn't just acting at least on my part. What I want to know is were you acting for the show or am I right?"  
  
  
  
  
One Year Later  
  
  
"So Harm, Mac where are you two planing on going for the honeymoon?" Harriet asked when the newlyweds walked off the dance floor after their first dance and back to the table.   
  
"Well were haven't made any definite plans yet..." Mac started.  
  
"No plans yet? Mac you just got married. You're supposed to be leaving tonight or at least in the morning."  
  
"Let me finish Harriet. We've got Frank's company jet on stand-by for where ever we want to go. It was a gift from Crystler, use of   
their jet for two weeks. So we can go anywhere we want. I was actually thinking about the Bahamas. What about you, Harm?" Mac asked looking up at him from where he was standing beside them.   
  
"I was kinda thinking about Paris, after all a trip to Paris a year ago is what started it all and we never did get to go."   
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK AS ALWAYS!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
